


Home

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [67]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group tries to figure out who to defeat Elsa. Killian's a little preoccupied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Emma sat at the table in her parents’ apartment. She had just moved out a few days ago to a new place by the docks. Unfortunately for her, the current visit wasn’t a social call. She was there with Henry and Killian, as well as a reluctant Regina, Rumplestiltskin, and his new wife Belle due to the threat of Elsa.

When she had first found out that the Ice Queen from the famous Disney film was the latest villain, she wasn’t sure if she should laugh or cry. Henry had gotten her to watch the movie with her while in New York, and he hadn’t stopped singing _Let It Go_ for weeks after. Henry had been slightly devastated when he found out, and insisted that she was just misunderstood.

But regardless of what they wanted to believe, Elsa was terrorizing the town. She had already caused a massive blizzard, and sent a snowman after them, and it had only been three days of her being here. So misunderstood as she may be, she needed to be stopped; one way or another.

Regina hadn’t actually spoken to Emma since the incident at the diner. She hadn’t gone full out Evil Queen, but she had been glaring a lot at Emma recently. She tried not to let it bother her too much. Regardless of what happened, Emma had save a life as well as given Roland his mother back. Killian had been assuring her every day that that was all that mattered.

Since coming back from the past, she and Killian had slowly been building a relationship together. They were taking it extremely slow, but it was the perfect pace for them. Everyone in the town knew that the two of them were together, thanks to Leroy spreading the gossip like wildfire after seeing the two of them kiss. Her parents both had been surprisingly accepting of her relationship with Killian. She felt her heart warm as she thought of her pirate and couldn’t help but smile a little.

Her parents were currently debating the best way to deal with Elsa.

“Trap her with squid ink,” Snow said. “It worked in the past.”

“There’s just one problem with that, Dearie,” Rumple said with a roll of his eyes. “There’s none left in this realm.”

“Why can’t we just kill her and be done with it?” Regina threw in her input. “I say we let ice meet fire.”

“Mom, she’s misunderstood!” Henry exclaimed. “She just misses her sister, and she thinks we’re the ones who trapped her. We need to talk to her and tell her that we can help her.”

“There’s just one problem,” David told his grandson gently. “Whenever we try to get close to her, she shoots us with ice.”

“Subdue her then talk to her,” Emma said, trying to find a solution which placated her son as well.

“Back to the original problem; we have nothing to subdue her with,” Rumple snapped.

“Killian, do you have any ideas?” her father asked, turning to him.

The entire table turned to see what the pirate had to say. He was holding Neal after offering when her mother said her hands were getting tired. Killian looked up in surprise, clearly not aware of what they were talking about. He was using one of his fingers to play with her brother, and cooing softly. He blushed when he realized that he had been caught.

“What was the question?” he asked gruffly, trying to shake of what they had just witnessed.

Emma couldn’t help but smile brightly at the sight. The once feared Captain Hook was beside her melting while he held a baby. She never would have pictured him as being good with children; but after all the time he spent with her son, she wasn’t really surprised. Would he be like that with their future children?

Her head snapped up in surprise as the last thought ran through her mind. Where had that even come from; children with Killian? They would have to be extremely serious before anything like that even came close to happening. But as she watched Killian resume playing with Neal once the conversation turned away from him, she couldn’t get the idea out of her mind. She wanted to have a family with Killian one day. When she was younger, and more innocent, she always pictured herself with three or four children. The idea was pushed out of her mind when she got older and had been hurt by the world repeatedly. But now that she was here and had a stable life, it returned.

Killian caught her gaze and smiled at her. She wondered if he was thinking of something similar. She returned his smile and leaned closer to her pirate. They had plenty of time to decide what they wanted in the future. But for now, they would enjoy being with each other, and all the pleasures that it entailed.

 

 


End file.
